


Down on my knees

by turnupfortrash



Series: Flaming Boomerang [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger pulled Chato in by his jacket, kissing him in that heavy way that had become commonplace post fights since they had become a thing. This time, however, Chato didn’t let him go so quickly. His hands slipped into the back pockets of Digger’s jeans, gripping his ass and pulling him in closer. The kiss turned heated, slow and deep, and Digger felt his pulse start to race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... So yeah. This happened.  
> Sorry not sorry  
>   
> Feel free to join me and my trash pile at my tumblr [biggerharkness](http://www.biggerharkness.tumblr.com)  
>   
> Also if you see any errors (grammar, spelling or translations) feel free to point them out.  
>   
> (See end notes if the under-negotiated kink tag concerns you!)

Another battle, another near death experience for at least a few members of the squad. Both Chato and Digger were panting heavily after they ran from the impending explosion of the building they were just in. Digger pulled Chato in by his jacket, kissing him in that heavy way that had become commonplace post fights since they had become a  _ thing _ . This time, however, Chato didn’t let him go so quickly. His hands slipped into the back pockets of Digger’s jeans, gripping his ass and pulling him in closer. The kiss turned heated, slow and deep, and Digger felt his pulse start to race. 

Digger pulls away to mutter, out of breath, “Do you uh… Wanna get out of here, then?”

Chato nods and murmurs his agreement, holding onto each other's hands they slip away into an ally. Digger is sure that he sees Harley give them a knowing smile before they get out of sight, but he may have just imagined that. She may be crazy, but she always seems to know more than she lets on. 

They stop short in an alley, far enough from the wreckage of their battle that they’re surrounded by nighttime city sounds. Digger crowds Chato up against the brick wall, hands braced just above his shoulders as he leans down to resume their kissing. Their tongues tangled together, Chato’s hands were gripping at Digger’s ass to pull their bodies closer together. Digger pulled his head back slightly, their breath mingling as they panted heavily.

Chato’s hands moved up to grip at Digger’s hair, tugging gently until the larger man folded down onto his knees. Digger’s hands roamed the hard body in front of him, fingers teasing at the button of Chato’s pants. 

“This what you want, darlin’?” Digger asked with a grin.

“Yes,  cariño,” Chato murmured “is this what you want?”

Digger snorted in amusement, already pulling the pants down and baring Chato to his questing fingers. He took him in hand, gently stroking as he felt Chato twitch and thicken. With a stroke and a twist of the wrist, Chato groaned and Digger couldn’t help but grin. His partner didn’t think the teasing was as funny as he did, however, and tightened the grip he had on Digger’s hair. 

“ Cállate and just get on with it already.” Chato growled.

“Hold off, I’ll be gobblin’ your knob in just a tick.” Digger chuckled, “Though I must admit, I do love it when you get bossy, darlin’.”

Digger spat in his hand, using it to slick up the hard cock in front of him, the other hand reaching up under Chato’s clothing to tweak the stiff buds he found. Teasing the smaller man was fun but even Digger had to admit he was anxious for things to move forward. Digger licked a big stripe from base to tip, ending with a quick peck. 

Gripping the base, Digger slowly took him into his mouth until Chato hit the back of his throat. He smiled, as much as one can smile with a dick in their mouth, at the low groan that move produced. The hand in his hair trailed down to cup his chin gently before moving to rest on his shoulder. Chato’s other hand, balled up in a fist, moved from against the wall to his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Digger sped up, bobbing his head up and down until he had set a quick and efficient pace. He’d switch it up every once in awhile by focusing on sucking just the tip or taking Chato down into his throat. When the latter happens, he can feel Chato’s hips twitch like he wants to thrust forward. After the third time it happens, or more accurately  _ doesn’t  _ happen, Digger decides to take matters into his own hands. 

Relaxing his throat and body in preparation, the next time Chato’s hips twitch Digger has his hands on his ass to pull him in deeper. The hand on his shoulder tightens, a loud noise escapes Chato, and Digger feels his own dick twitch in his pants at being used like this. Encouraged by Digger’s hands, Chato sets a slow but rough pace fucking into his mouth.

He can tell that Chato is getting close, his body is tense and he’s picked up the pace, when a noise from the other end of the alley startles Digger. He expects Chato to put an end to this to avoid getting caught but his partner surprises him and moves to grip Digger’s hair again to hold him in place. He moans at the use of force, reaching down to squeeze the base of his cock so he doesn’t end up coming in his pants. Digger manages to inhale quickly through his nose before Chato’s grip on his hair tightens painfully and his mouth is filled with cum. Whoever or whatever the noise was seemed to decide better than to enter the alley and Chato sees fit to let go of Digger’s hair, allowing him to come for breath.

“Didn’t know you had that in ya, darlin.” Digger said with a grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Chato chuckled, tugging him forward for a kiss. “Now, cariño, it’s your turn.”

“Actually, I was thinking we should move this party somewhere’s else.”

“Somewhere with a bed, maybe?”

“You read my mind, mate!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I would write more porn. AND THEN IT HAPPENED. Crazy how that works.   
> This was gonna be kinkier? but then it got kinda sweet? I dunno, maybe my definition of sweet is a little wonky. 
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE SNAKES I TALK TO ON OCCASION
> 
> (also I edited this myself. at 1AM. so please ignore any mistakes. also I do not speak spanish. so if anything is terrible feel free to correct it)

Hand in hand they ran down the street, busting the window on the first corner store they found. Digger busied himself grabbing lube and rubbers while pretending he didn’t see Chato leave a few bills on the counter. After their back alley experience, Digger would have been happy with them just finding just any mattress but Chato had insisted they at least find a hotel. There was a pay by the hour motel nearby, a place that had seen too much to bother closing even with the death and explosions just a couple blocks away. The older woman at the desk barely looked at them as she handed them a key in exchange for a stack of bills.

Digger looked at the tiny key in his hand, “You know we could have easily picked the lock for this, right?” he said with a snort.

“And what? Have people come looking when we start making noise?”

“You planning on being noisy then?”

“Not me,” Chato backed Digger up against the door to their room, “You on the other hand…”

Digger managed to open the door without breaking eye contact, grinning as he dragged Chato into the room. They grabbed at each others clothing, pulling and tugging roughly at everything they could get their hands on, throwing it all to the ground. Except Pinky, Digger made sure to set her down carefully on the dresser. If he just so happened to position her so she faced the bed, well he certainly wasn’t going to tell anyone.

Digger flopped down onto the bed, stretching out with his arms propping his head up.  
“Well, come on Darlin’. Let's get this party started.”

Chato crawled onto the bed, laying himself over Digger’s body, peppering quick kisses around his mouth and neck.

“Maybe I don’t want to go fast. Maybe I want to take this slow, cariño, while we have the chance.” He said, his voice just low and seductive enough to give Digger the chills.

Chato sat back against Digger’s thighs, looking over him even as it made the larger man squirm.

“You gonna paint me like one of them french girls?” Digger asked wryly, needing to fill the silence with his chatter. Chato just rolled his eyes and continued to look, eyes moving over every part of his body before his hands began to trace along the same paths.

“What I’m going to do,” Chato’s words were punctuated with soft kisses, “is take my time. And you’re going to let me, okay?”

“Yeah, alright.” Digger said with an unsteady voice, flustered at the man moving lower over his body . It wasn’t often that that happened, but finding someone he trusted enough to take charge and who was willing to do it, well that seemed like a special occasion.

Chato kissed and nipped his way down, avoiding the area that Digger wanted him to focus on. Gentle kisses and licks across his stomach and thighs, teeth sink into his chest and send shivers over his hip bones. Chato switches between them enough to keep Digger guessing, his nerves alive with the sensations.  When Chato finally takes him in his mouth, Digger can’t help but thrust up into the wet heat. He doesn’t get very far before strong hands are pushing him back down against the bed. Chato may be smaller but he’s surprisingly strong, something that gives Digger a few ideas for later adventures. However, for the time being, Digger was content with the slow and surprisingly sweet way things were progressing.

The room was filled with a mix of loud moans and quiet growls from the pair of men. Every time Digger’s moans would get louder, the tension in his body riding, Chato would pull off and focus on another area before coming back and repeating the process over again. To Digger it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, the constant back and forth bringing him closer to tumbling over the edge each time. The sharp bites of pain mixed with the pleasure of Chato's hot mouth sucking and teasing him. When it felt like he was going to come, even if Chato stopped, Digger felt fingers circle the base of his cock.

"Not just yet, cariño." Chato said with a small smile, climbing his way back up Digger's body.

"Are you sure?" Digger managed to groan out the question, turning his best puppy eyes on the other man. Unfortunately for Digger, they weren't quite as effective as he had hoped.

Chato used his body to cover Digger's, holding him in place in an attempt to stop him from grinding up. It was partially working, Digger still managed to squirm beneath him but it wasn't enough to finally let him orgasm. Their tongues moved against each other as they kissed. These deep kisses were familiar, they had done it enough by this point, it helped to ease some of Digger's frustration.

Digger wrapped his legs around Chato's body, wanting to bring him even closer. It felt so good to have someone touch him like this, it had been so long since touch had been something pleasant for him before Chato. Now that he had him like this, Digger didn't want to give it up. Warm hands ran up his side, soothing him before quickly pinching at a nipple.  Digger let out a little yelp that was only met with a chuckle, the sound soon smothered by their kisses.

Chato pushed himself up to look at Digger, pupils blown out and face flushed. Digger felt like he should say something, his go to would probably be something vulgar but at this point it seemed almost inappropriate. Something that was more telling than Digger wanted to consider.

"Please..." Digger's voice gave out a bit as he said the one word.

Somehow more effective than any of his pickup lines, Chato's eyes blazed at the desperate plea.

"Claro cariño"

Chato reaches over his body and grabs the supplies, popping the cap on the lube before warming it up on his fingers. Just the one finger reached down at first, gently stroking the sensitive skin around his hole. Even though Chato had just agreed to move their night forward, he still seemed determined to be a tease. Digger relaxed his body, trying to let him in through force of will. Chato seemed to get the message, slipping the finger inside of him. Reaching in him, somehow knowing how to touch the most sensitive parts of his body like he had read the manual. Digger threw an arm up and over his face as he felt the tears pool in his eyes.

Chato reached up and pulled his arm away, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Digger.

"You don't ever have to hide yourself from me, I want you. I want your body, your noises, your reactions. I want all of you, cariño."

Digger sniffed a little, the tears falling across his cheeks even as he tried to stop them. "Just fuck me, please, I need it Chato."

Things sped up from there, Digger wasn't sure if it was the begging or the use of his name that worked but decided that was something to figure out at a later time. A second finger and more lube joined the first one, pushing in gently even as he went deeper. Chato scissored his fingers to stretch him, making room and creating a space just for him. When Chato added a third finger, large warm fingers that Digger honestly could write poetry about, his cock started to twitch. He could come from this, from the feeling of Chato stretching him out, fingers occasionally grazing what had to be his prostate. However, Digger found he wanted to wait. Chato had wanted him to hold off, just because he didn't notice how close he had gotten, no doubt fixated on his work, doesn't mean that he should do it.

Digger reached down and gripped the base of his cock, the same way Chato had done just moments earlier. He knew it had been the right choice when Chato looked up from between his legs to see what he was doing and smiled, placing a small kiss against his thigh. With a little more lube on Chato and himself, Digger was ready, more than ready in his opinion but now probably wasn't the time to get sassy.

Chato rolled the condom on his thick cock and moved up to position himself a little better.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready, darlin'." Digger was sure he looked incredibly fucked out at this point but he smiled anyways.

Chato pushed in slowly, dragging against the sensitive skin and letting Digger adjust to the width of him. He was thicker than the fingers used to stretch him, it burned a little but Digger took that pain and embraced it, arching into it and pulling Chato closer. Chato's arms were right above his shoulders, holding himself up slightly as he looked down to see how Digger was doing. He must have been able to see the sheer pleasure Digger was feeling on his face, because he decided he could start moving. His thrusts were slow and steady, rocking into Digger. Digger's cock dragged across Chato's stomach with every thrust, he could feel the tingling sensation of orgasm starting to come back to him.

Digger pressed his face into the shoulder above him, mumbling a question, suddenly embarrassed about speaking. Something that doesn't happen often to the brash aussie. Chato doesn’t hear him so he tries mumbling it a little louder. This time he must be heard, at least a little bit because Chato pauses and looks at him questioningly.

Digger is flustered but he manages to get the words out. “Can I… am I allowed to come now?”

“Of course, cariño,” Chato smiles down at him, a hint of amusement clear on face to anyone who knew him well enough. “But only because you asked so nicely.”

He started to move again, thrusts hitting harder this time, body held closer. The slow sweet grind, knowing Chato gave him permission, it all became too much for Digger and he quickly found himself coming. His body tensed as his cock pulsed between their stomachs, Chato moaned loudly, the smell of smoke becoming apparent in the room. Faster and harder, Chato thrust into Digger, suddenly racing to the finish line after pacing himself all evening. Digger reaches up to gently cup Chato’s cheek before kissing him softly. It’s practically platonic compared to their earlier kissing but it seems to set Chato off none the less. With a few muttered curses Digger doesn’t understand, Chato comes before collapsing on his chest.

They’re both laying there, breathing heavily as they try to regain control of their limbs.Of course Digger has to interrupt the quiet after glow.

“We’re gonna stick together if we lay here much longer, darlin’.” Digger says with a small grin, thrusting up slightly against their slick stomachs. He’s too sensitive to really enjoy it but he certainly enjoys the groan and glare he gets from his partner.

Chato flops to the side, tossing the condom in the trash by the bed. It’s quiet again, and that means that Digger’s head is racing. He wants this to be a thing, he wants _them_ to be a thing. More than just releasing frustration between missions, although he certainly can’t complain at how tonight ended up. Carefully, Digger reaches over, twining their fingers together. Chato grips his hand firmly, pulling it over to place a kiss on the back of his hand. At they both stare at the ceiling, Digger takes the opportunity to say something.

“You know, you’re my favourite pain in the ass.” He said, giving a cheeky grin at the double entendre.

Digger can’t see him, but somehow he knows Chato’s smiling when he says, “Yo también te amo.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Under-negotiated kink is just because Digger and Chato never discuss the whole rough face-fucking thing but Digger is very enthusiastic and encouraged Chato to do it! They will eventually discuss things... eventually
> 
> Cállate = Shut up  
> Cariño = sweetheart/darling/my love  
> Claro cariño = of course sweetheart  
> Yo también te amo = I love you too


End file.
